Deseos de Agosto
by Eriredia
Summary: Los besos de Misaki se habían convertido en un trago hecho de hielo y fuego, dulce. Era absolutamente adictivo y necesitaba más de él y lo que más le gustaba de todo aquello, era que estaba marcándolo como suyo con su consentimiento. Mi primer Sarumi, Lemon, espero les guste. Con dedicatoria para Hanji.


**Género: **_Friendship, Romance._

**Advertencias: **_Yaoi. R18._

**Pareja/Personaje: **_Sarumi _(Fushimi Saruhiko **x **Misaki Yata)

**Disclaimer**_**: K Project **_no es de mi propiedad, lamento decir que no conozco el nombre de la autora (sí, es mujer). Esto es sin fines de lucrar, sólo por amor al fandom.

Gracias a Saiko, de quién es la idea y el hecho de que escribiera R18 después de tanto tiempo. Al fin lo terminé, mujer.

La mención a _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ (que dicho sea de paso, tampoco es mío, o ya sabríamos que Rivaille y Eren terminarán en una pieza, casándose y con críos) era necesaria ;D

**Deseos de Agosto.**

—_¡Aléjate de Shiro!_

—_Neko, ¡Basta ya! _—El Perro Negro había saltado a detener a la gata, que iba directo hacia Misaki con una vara en la mano— _No queremos que Yashiro se moleste, detente._

—_¡No! _

—_¡Neko! _—Gritó el Perro Negro. La mujer llegó frente al chico y lo embistió dentro de una nube rosa de olor dulzón, dejándolo aturdido. Los ojos le pesaron y se dejó caer, se sintió más ligero y pequeño. Dio un par de manotazos al aire, ahogándose en el pesado olor que comenzó a llenar sus fosas nasales, aturdiéndolo. Lo último que vio fue... entonces todo se le fue a negro.

No supo cuánto había pasado echado en medio de aquel callejón, pero nadie se había molestado en ayudarlo. Que se jodieran todos. Una vez que pudo levantarse, todo le pareció enorme e intentó llevarse las manos la frente. Abrió los ojos, entonces vio para su sorpresa y horror que sus extremidades estaban cubiertas de pelo cobrizo. Al intentar gritar se atragantó y tuvo ganas de vomitar, intentó tragar fuertemente, raspándose la garganta en ello. Gritó nuevamente o, más bien _maulló._

Quiso golpearse fuertemente con su bate para despertar de lo que parecía ser una pesadilla pero, al ver que éste era demasiado grande para él y que ya no tenía pulgares, desistió de la idea.

La puta gata. La desgraciada esa, lo había convertido en un _strain_. Un maldito raro que estaba transformado en gato

•

Maldita fuera esa _strain_, Neko o como se llamara. Misaki se sentía desorientado, con ganas de vomitar y el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando. Homra estaba demasiado lejos como para caminar hasta ahí aún en… su condición actual. Tenía hambre, estaba el mareo, y el agotamiento que lo provocó su pelea con la gata esa.

El edificio de Scepter4 estaba a tan sólo unas pocas cuadras del centro de la ciudad, sin tener más remedio se decidió a ir allí a buscar a la única persona que podría intentar ayudarlo si no lo desollaba en el intento.

Fushimi Saruhiko.

Se estremeció un tanto al pensar en él, con su sonrisa retorcida, llamándolo por su nombre como intentando robarle la esencia. Su constante espionaje lo ponía nervioso a más no poder aunque, en el fondo y muy en el fondo, debía admitir que le gustaba ese juego del gato y el ratón.

Con quince minutos de caminata encontró la sede de los azules. Era aún más imponente visto desde el suelo

Llegar al interior del edificio sería sencillo, podía camuflarse o pasar desapercibido sin ningún problema, el drama sería tener que encontrar a Fushimi en ese lugar tan grande. La suerte pareció sonreírle pues en la entrada y conversando con la "mujer desalmada" estaba Saruhiko. Ella se despidió para seguir a Munakata Reisi al interior de la estructura.

_Es mi oportunidad_, pensó.

Corrió con la poca energía que le quedaba hacia Saru, que se estaba dando la vuelta para entrar. Unos centímetros después logró enredarse en sus piernas para hacerlo caer, golpeándose la espalda y la cabeza.

_¡Oye! ¡Tú, Saru! Tienes que ayudarme, idiota._

—¿Qué…? —El azul logró sentarse, abrió los ojos, apoyando la palma de la mano en la frente. Entonces vio a la causa de su caída— Un gatito —Saruhiko se sobó la cabeza. Misaki se le lanzó sobre el regazo, rasguñándolo para que le prestara atención. Gruñó cuando Fushimi lo levantó dejándolo a la altura de su rostro. Un compañero de Saruhiko corrió hacia él preguntándole si estaba bien— Sí, tranquilo, este pequeño me tumbó —dijo, mostrándole el gatito.

—Se ve perdido —dijo una muchacha—. Tal vez podría llevármelo y cuidar de él.

—No. —Soltó, asustando a más de uno. En la cara del pelinegro se formó una sonrisa que más que ser nerviosa como las de siempre, estaba cargada de una ternura que no había visto en años. Yata se congeló—. Me lo quedaré.

Entonces se levantó y se guardó al gatito en un bolsillo interno de su abrigo. Abrió un momento para mirarlo—. Tú me recuerdas a alguien —le dijo cuando hubieron estado lejos de la vista y los oídos de los demás— ¡Sí! ¡Sí!, te pareces a Misaki —señaló—. Estás perdido y me botaste al suelo, así que vendrás conmigo y serás mi compañero hasta que seas más grande, ¿vale?

Entró apuradamente, dirigiéndose a su departamento, esquivando a sus compañeros. Llegando a las escaleras, evitó a todo mundo que intentó saludarlo al grito de "es mi maldito día libre".

El pobre Misaki tembló, con aún más ganas de vomitar.

Cuando hubo llegado al piso en el que estaba su cuarto, sacó al animalito con cuidado y le sonrió. Lo tomó con un brazo y se lo acomodó junto al cuello. Si Yata hubiera podido sonrojarse, siendo humano su cara se habría podido camuflar con su cabello.

Fushimi hurgó en un bolsillo buscando las llaves de su departamento, las sacó y agitó en el aire para llamar la atención del gatito, que maulló, apurándolo. Se abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. El departamento consistía en una sala-comedor, la cocina de estilo americano y un pasillo que dejaba en la habitación principal y otra de invitados. En la sala había un sillón de cuero negro frente a una mesita rectangular y en la pared, una televisión de pantalla plana.

Misaki alucinó. Fushimi había tenido razón al decirle que llegaría a ser alguien grande. Si bien el lugar no era muy grande y Saru al parecer se había dedicado a hacerlo ver lo más austero posible, el lujo se notaba. Luego recordó que el trabajo en Scepter4 era pagado.

El muchacho se dirigió al sillón para dejar sobre él a Misaki. Él maulló fuertemente.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó apoyando las rodillas en el borde del sillón, agachándose a la altura del gatito— ¿Tienes hambre? —con las yemas de los dedos, acarició al pequeño tras las orejas, provocando que ronroneara. Le sonrió de nueva cuenta—. Creo que te traeré algo, si es que algo hay en la cocina…

Misaki se sentó en sus cuartos traseros para observar a Saruhiko, que corrió hacia el refrigerador. El azul soltó un grito de victoria cuando, al fondo del electrodoméstico encontró un frasco de líquido blanco. Era leche. Yata soltó un maullido en queja mientras el otro ponía un poco de leche en un cuenco de vidrio.

—Mira, por suerte había leche —el pelinegro tomó con cuidado al gato para ponerlo en el suelo junto a la comida. Misaki se acercó, olfateó con reticencia y lanzó un quejido con desdén levantando la cabeza, indicando que le daba asco—. ¡Vaya! Si hasta actúas como él —divertido, el muchacho tomó el cuenco y fue a cambiarlo por otro con agua—. Más te vale dejar esas mañas. Si tienes hambre no será mi culpa luego —le dijo mientras se recostaba de espaldas en el sillón, cruzando las piernas. Se dedicó a observar al gatito que, una vez terminada el agua -gran alivio para su estómago- ahogó un bostezo. Fushimi lo tomó por sorpresa y, antes de poder huir, Misaki se vio sobre el pecho del más alto. Tenía tanto sueño que se dejó hacer por su ex amigo y compañero y se acurrucó bajo sus manos para poder dormir un poco. Se sintió avergonzado de estar en esa situación, convertido en nada menos que un gato de pelaje cobrizo bajo la custodia del hombre que más había creído despreciar y que, sin embargo, parecía tener un lado que no llegó a ver antes de la traición que hubo cometido contra Homra. Se lamentó en secreto, recordando.

Saruhiko siempre había sido atento y leal. Con Misaki. Homra nunca le importó, siempre fue todo por él. Había aguantado estar en un lugar al que jamás se sintió pertenecer, por Misaki.

Sintió una calidez en el pecho que subía y bajaba por el resto de su cuerpo, el calor llegó a ser insoportable. Espabiló y maulló fuertemente, llamando la atención del dueño de casa que se estaba quedando dormido. De pronto, sin haber podido moverse, creció. El pelaje cobrizo desapareció, la cola y las orejas ya no estaban. Misaki se encontró sentado sobre la cintura de Fushimi. Desnudo.

—¿Mi...? ¿MISAKI? —El pelinegro enrojeció de golpe al ver al pelirrojo sentado sobre él, en una posición sugerente, con las manos puestas sobre su estómago, logrando tapar en algún grado toda su intimidad. Misaki pegó un grito, dejándose caer al suelo, desesperado por taparse con algo— ¿Qué...?

—¡No te quedes ahí parado y tápame con algo, maldito imbécil! —Aulló, sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder aún. Pudo ver a Saruhiko quitarse el abrigo apuradamente para agacharse con él y ponérselo alrededor de los hombros, quedando con la camisa blanca y el delgado chaleco oscuro que siempre traía. Misaki sólo atinó a empujarlo, cubriéndose el cuerpo.

—Puedo ver todo allá abajo, Mi-sa-ki —le dijo con media sonrisa, haciendo que el rojo juntara las rodillas y se cubriera aún más con el abrigo. Rió.

—¡Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso! ¡Idiota! —Espetó apretando los dientes.

Fushimi dejó de reírse, acercándose peligrosamente a él, dejando sus rostros a centímetros—. Es que tenía la sensación, si me permites decirlo, que siendo strain un gatito te quedaría bien y he ahí. Creo que se lo mencioné a Tatara un par de veces —Misaki intentó golpearlo con la mano pero el otro fue más rápido—. No, no es lindo que hagas eso, Mi-sa-ki, deberías comportarte, por último porque te traje a mi departamento, te di agua y ahora te tengo medio vestido, lo que por cierto no está mal— soltó lamiendo su labio superior con malicia. Yata se estremeció sin decir nada, esperando lo peor. Para su fortuna, Fushimi decidió levantarse—. Vas a tener que explicarme qué fue lo que te pasó. Antes buscaré algo de ropa que pueda quedarte, pero dada tu estatura…

—¡Cállate! —Gritó lanzándole un cojín que estaba próximo. Fushimi soltó una risa y se adentró por el pasillo para volver al minuto con una pieza de ropa interior, un pantalón corto de color negro y una camisa blanca cuyas mangas podría ajustar. Se las tendió a Misaki pero, antes de que el chico pudiera tomarlas las alejó— ¿Y ahora qué mierda pasa?

—Si quisieras, podría ponértelas yo mismo.

—Dame la puta ropa y cállate, mono —escupió con enojo. Iba a quitarse el abrigo. Cuando vio que Saruhiko seguía ahí mirándolo, se detuvo—. Sal de aquí o no podré vestirme.

—¿Oh? —El azul se puso de cuclillas para quedar frente al chico, le lanzó una mirada provocativa— Si no me lo pides "por favor", no me iré, Mi-sa-ki —dijo alargando cada sílaba. Misaki enrojeció de nuevamente, giró la cabeza escupiendo improperios en voz baja—. Vamos, te quiero oír.

—P...r…f…vor…

—¿Qué, Misaki? No pude entender.

—¡Por favor! Ahora, sal de aquí o en cuanto pueda te meteré mi patineta por el trasero.

El más alto volvió a reír. Se dio la vuelta, entonces desapareció por el pasillo, dejándolo solo en la sala. Lo más rápido que pudo, como temiendo que Fushimi apareciera de la nada, lanzó el abrigo al sillón, se calzó la ropa interior, los pantalones y la camisa, que no se molestó en abotonar. Arremangó los brazos de la prenda. No le tomó más de un minuto.

—Puedes volver.

Fushimi reapareció con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Parecía que sencillamente Misaki no le cruzaba en los pensamientos. Era molesto. Era más molesto ahora, después de haberlo visto desnudo sobre él; pareció sentirse incómodo, de una cabezada alejó el cabello de su rostro y se acercó.

Se dirigió al sillón, se sentó, agarró el control remoto y prendió la televisión, buscando algún programa que pudiera distraerlo de la imagen de Misaki Yata. Esperó algún insulto que nunca llegó. Se sorprendió al ver cómo el peso de Misaki hundía el mueble a sólo unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Lo miró. Estaba sonrojado hasta en las orejas, la mirada gacha, jugando con los dedos entre las rodillas. La ternura lo invadió por un segundo y al otro, desapareció. De reojo vio cómo Yata abotonaba la camisa, al parecer un poco más consciente de su situación, el lugar y la persona con la que se encontraba.

—Supongo… —empezó, logrando atraer por completo la atención de Fushimi— que… quegraciasporhabermetraídoyprestadoropa, imbécil.

—¿Disculpa? —Rió con sorna—, no balbucees como un niñito. Habla como se debe —jugó, sólo para hacerlo enfadar.

Misaki enrojeció aún más, esta vez de rabia—. ¡Que te dije que gracias, grandísimo bastardo! —Soltó, con un gesto de frustración. Saruhiko sonrió ante los intentos del pelirrojo por calmarse, respiraba agitadamente. Le encantaba verlo así. Le fascinaba. Había algo de enfermizo en ello pero le gustaba ver las distintas reacciones de Misaki ante las situaciones. Se lo podría calificar de obsesivo, pero era más que eso. Era prácticamente un deporte, su deporte favorito; observar el comportamiento de la gente a su alrededor. Lo hacía con todo el mundo pero el rojo era su blanco favorito. Ya no supo si estar molesto. Se sentía nublado y no lo podía analizar, simplemente no. Teniéndolo ahí, tan cerca, sin atreverse a hacer realidad todos los sueños que se había guardado desde años atrás, desde que eran niños. Saciar de entre todo lo que lo componía, sus más bajos instintos. Se sintió aún más incómodo y al mismo tiempo acalorado.

Necesitaba distender el ambiente.

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien qué, joder.

Saruhiko respiró con pesadez— ¿Cómo fue que acabaste así? —Misaki le dirigió una mirada molesta— He visto cosas raras, Misaki, pero tú te llevas el galardón máximo con esto último. ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en un _Strain_?

—La puta gata que estaba con el maldito que mató a Totsuka… —dijo en un suspiro, apoyando los codos en los muslos y las manos en su frente, cerrando los ojos. Fushimi llevó su mano derecha hasta su sien para masajearla con los dedos. Misaki pareció darse cuenta de su gesto y de lo turbio de su respiración, porque lo próximo que sintió Saruhiko, fue un golpe estrellándose suavemente contra su hombro— Se me había olvidado que le tenías algo de respeto a Totsuka —soltó—. Anda, va, confiesa que era al único que le tuviste algún aprecio.

Fushimi bufó, pasando la mano que estaba en su cien hacia el lado derecho de su cabeza, para afirmarla, evitando a Yata— Tú sabes que no —le dijo, evidentemente molesto.

—Vaya, ¿quién más? —Dijo Misaki con desdén, el sarcasmo cargándole la voz—, ¿Anna, tal vez? No me digas que a Kamamoto, porque siempre te desagradó. ¡Ah, no! Ya sé —siguió, picándole con sorna, sin fijarse en la expresión de disgusto y casi rabia que tenía Fushimi pintada en el rostro—, apuesto a que es el señor Miko...

A Misaki le fue imposible continuar, pues un par de manos habían tomado lugar a cada lado de sus mejillas y unos labios se habían apoderado de los suyos. Saruhiko lo estaba besando, absolutamente harto con su perorata, con los ojos cerrados, moviendo despacio los labios. Pudo sentir a Misaki y cómo se tensaba pero no se negaba al beso. Pasado un minuto, lo liberó, dejándolo atónito en su posición. Se colocó como antes, con las piernas cruzadas y la mano derecha sirviendo de apoyo a la cabeza. Sonrió de lado al ver de reojo la expresión del otro. Entonces, le dijo:

—¿Tú quién crees, Misaki? —El mencionado no dijo nada, demasiado ensimismado como para hablar. Fushimi pudo ver el calor aún prendido en sus mejillas.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo, sin saber qué hacer. Fushimi siguió cambiando de canal hasta dejarlo en una serie de acción ambientada en el siglo noveno donde jóvenes combatían contra titanes horribles que habían devorado por gusto a tres cuartas partes de la humanidad, dejándolos a ellos encerrados entre tres paredes.

El ambiente se hizo menos tenso a medida que ambos iban metiéndose en la serie. Le divirtió el hecho de que para Misaki, fuera como estar viendo algún partido directamente en un estadio.

—¡Ve por detrás, Rivaille! ¡Córtale la nuca al bastardo! ¡Así! —Gritaba, golpeando el aire con los puños. Era como un niño. Era como volver a lo de antes, cuando sólo eran ellos dos. Para ninguno existían ni Homra, ni Mikoto, ni reyes. Sintió una nostalgia abrasadora y una terrible presión en el pecho. Le dolía haber perdido tantas cosas… —¡Muérdelo, Eren! ¡Mátalo! —Siguió gritando, ajeno absolutamente a Fushimi y su rostro nostálgico.

En un impulso, olvidando su compostura y la serie, tomó a Misaki por la cintura y con un movimiento veloz lo sentó en su regazo. Todavía aturdido por el repentino cambio de escenario, el pelirrojo no supo cómo reaccionar. Fushimi sonrió otra vez, sujetando firmemente a su antiguo compañero por la cintura, dejándole poco espacio a intentos de escape. Acercó su frente a la de él, respiró su aliento y su calor. Entonces lo besó. Sin prisa pero sin pausa. Movió sus labios sobre los castos del chico, lento, disfrutando, saboreando la suavidad de la piel. Yata simplemente lo miraba, sin oponer resistencia alguna, entonces apretó sus párpados con fuerza y sus manos fueron a dar derecho a la camisa de Fushimi, cerrándose en un par de puños, indicándole que no sería rechazado. Luego, Misaki soltó la prenda y dejó que sus manos subieran lentamente por el torso, enredó sus brazos tras el cuello del más alto mientras respondía el beso. Saruhiko movió las manos desde la cintura a las caderas, luego subió por la espalda, sintiendo cómo el otro se estremecía bajo su toque. Cortó el beso para poder respirar antes de seguir degustando al chico.

—Sa-Saru… —gimió el más bajo. Su voz sonaba agrietada debido al calor del momento. Fushimi le tomó la barbilla para obligarlo a que lo mirase a los ojos. Los orbes castaños de Misaki brillaban con algo que no había visto nunca antes: deseo. Tuvo la tentación de reír al entender por qué había sido tan sencillo hacerlo caer.

—¿Sabes en qué mes estamos, Mi-sa-ki? —Le dijo al oído, juguetonamente.

Yata atacó los labios de su ahora, amante— Agosto. —Respondió en medio del beso.

—¿Sabes qué pasa con los gatos en Agosto? —Preguntó, bajando sus labios hasta el cuello en una hilera de besos dulces—, se ponen en celo y marcan territorio con su pareja —siguió besando la piel expuesta del pelirrojo, que había comenzado a gemir bajito, como temiendo ser escuchado. Fushimi dejó de acariciarle la espalda para bajar lentamente hacia los muslos, donde apretó un poco, con cariño—. En el fondo, siempre me quisiste —dijo antes de atrapar los labios del muchacho entre los suyos—, aunque me dejaras de lado —repuso entre besos que se hacían cada vez más desesperados—, aunque me cambiaras por el imbécil Rey Rojo —Misaki gruñó en protesta al insulto hacia su difunto líder, pero una caricia cerca de su zona íntima lo detuvo—, siempre me extrañaste. Y yo a ti.

—Eres… ah… un imbécil —ronroneó robándole más besos al otro, que gustoso se los devolvió.

—¿Quieres que calme tu sed, Misaki? —Cuestionó, besándole las mejillas.

Misaki soltó un gemido y tiró de los cabellos negros— No hagas preguntas estúpidas —respondió con un susurro.

Fushimi había pensado seriamente en no tener piedad pero, dada su situación y si quería volver a repetir lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tenía que ser cuidadoso con él. Sería su primera vez y lo tenía más que claro.

Tomó al chico por la cintura y lo depositó de espaldas contra el sillón, colocándose en medio de sus piernas. Comenzó lentamente a despojarlo de la camisa que él mismo le había entregado, botón por botón, lentamente, sintiendo los espasmos que provocaba en él. A medida que el pecho blanco quedaba al descubierto, iba besándolo en una hilera hacia abajo, deteniéndose en su vientre. Mientras seguía en su trabajo, pudo notar la erección de Misaki y se dio cuenta de cómo la suya ya había llegado a tope y palpitaba dentro de sus pantalones; necesitaba _tenerlo_ _ya,_ pero no podía ser tan egoísta y darse el gusto de hacer sólo lo que él quisiera. Si quería llegar hasta el final, lo haría apropiadamente, preparando a Yata, a _su Yata_ para que disfrutara cada segundo que estuviera dentro de él.

—Saruhiko… —llamó, y Fushimi subió rápidamente hasta el rostro del otro, buscando un beso sólo para encontrarse con la mano izquierda de Misaki, mientras la derecha viajó hasta su rostro para tomar los lentes y quitárselos para luego dejarlos en el suelo— así mejor.

Fushimi rió antes de, esta vez, poder robarle uno y mil besos. Se sorprendió gratamente al sentir las manos del más bajo pasearse bajo su ropa, de repente el pelirrojo sacó una de ellas al exterior para poder comenzar a desabotonar el chaleco primero, sin éxito. Misaki dejó ir un gruñido de frustración, con lo que comenzó a usar su otra mano para ayudarse en la tarea de deshacerse de la molesta prenda. Saruhiko se rió de nuevo y se dejó hacer mientras se dedicaba a besarle y morderle el cuello con dulzura.

—¡Joder! —Gritó Misaki, aún más frustrado— Los malditos botones no ceden —gruñó, mirando a Saru casi con desesperación.

—Es que no te coordinas, ¿tan ansioso estás? —SWusurró en su oído en tono seductor, haciendo que Yata se sonrojara y ladeara la cabeza. Fushimi le tomó el mentón con suavidad para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos—. Nadie dijo que eso esté mal, Misaki. Sólo estamos tú y yo. Venga, déjamelo a mí —dijo. Entonces enderezó el torso y comenzó a desabotonar desde abajo hacia arriba, pero Misaki tenía otros planes y no parecía dispuesto a esperar demasiado. Lo detuvo y levantó el torso también, quedando sentado bajo Fushimi. De la nada, llevó ambas manos hacia él y tiró con fuerza del chaleco haciendo que los botones volaran, unos hacia el sillón y otros hacia el resto de la sala, luego le quitó la prenda de los hombros y la lanzó lejos. Saru no se hizo de rogar y él mismo tiró de la camisa, pasándola por sobre su cabeza y dejándola caer en el suelo junto al abrigo y los despojos del chaleco, dejando ver lo que quería Yata.

Misaki, pudo notar Saruhiko, estaba comiéndoselo con la mirada. Nadie podía decir que el tiempo que había pasado entrenando para Scepter4 había sido en vano, pues tenía el vientre firme y el torso y los brazos estaban tonificados por la esgrima.

Vio cómo su amante trataba de calmar su respiración y enfriar un poco su ansiedad; él también quería disfrutar el momento al máximo. Parecía haber caído en cuenta de qué tan especial era lo que estaban haciendo y lo que vendría después, pero eso no impidió que comenzara a besar el torso y los músculos de Saru.

Con cuidado, tomándolo por la cintura, Saruhiko depositó a Misaki contra el sillón. Por un momento le pareció que el chico quería decirle algo y se contuvo.

—Misaki... —susurró su nombre antes de morderle una oreja suavemente, sólo por el gusto de decir su nombre, logrando que se estremeciera y tragara duro, entonces Yata se aferró a su cuello, lo obligó a descender la cabeza y le dijo algo al oído.

Saru se congeló. Con una mano en la cintura del chico y con la otra sirviéndole de apoyo en el sofá.

—¿Saru? —Llamó, pero él no respondía. Una risa apagada brotó de los labios de Saruhiko, luego otra risa más, que sonó limpia como jamás había sonado antes. Se sorprendió a sí mismo de descubrir el efecto que dos simples palabras de Misaki Yata podían tener en él. El pelirrojo le tomó el rostro y la sonrisa que estaba marcada ahí detuvo su respiración, porque Fushimi no había mostrado tal mueca de felicidad jamás. Misaki respiró de alivio.

Se besaron otra vez, con más ímpetu que antes. El pelinegro dibujó un recorrido con los dedos en la piel del torso del otro, acariciando su vientre en círculos, mientras que Misaki le había echado los brazos al cuello y jugaba con las hebras del oscuro cabello; tironeaba un poco y luego pasaba su mano por el resto de la cabeza, desordenando aún más a Fushimi. En un momento Saruhiko aventuró su lengua hacia la boca de Misaki, que lo recibió con la suya para enredarse en juego donde exploraban la cavidad del otro y chocaban entre ellas. Yata levantó las caderas en un movimiento ansioso para hacer que sus erecciones chocaran, pidiéndole que siguiera con lo próximo. Las cosas tenían que comenzar a suceder, pensó Fushimi y deslizó la mano que estaba en el estómago de su chico para hacerla descender hasta su zona íntima y masajear por todo el lugar por sobre los pantalones. Misaki gimió dentro de su boca y empujó la pelvis contra la mano para profundizar el contacto. Ahora Saru apretó todo el paquete y jugó con él.

Misaki rompió el beso y volvió a gemir, cerrando los ojos. Un hilito de saliva los unía todavía— Ah… ah, Saru —dijo con la voz entrecortada y pastosa de puro placer—. Quiero… quiero… ah, maldición…

—¿Quieres qué? —Preguntó el aludido dándole una lamida a su mejilla. Misaki lo empujó, entre aturdido y molesto. Saruhiko se rio, comprendiendo el mensaje:

Tócame más. Sin la ropa.

Se levantó un momento para soltar el botón de los pantalones y bajarle la bragueta con ambas manos y, cuando comenzó a bajar la ropa, bóxer incluido, Misaki movió las caderas para apresurarlo. Tiró de las prendas hasta que llegaron a las rodillas, entonces fue el skater quien culminó con la tarea de desnudarse empujando con los pies para deshacerse de la molesta tela, que igualmente fue a dar al suelo. Saruhiko llevó una de sus manos hasta la zona íntima descubierta y bajó de nuevo para buscar los labios del otro mientras jugaba con sus testículos, apretándolos. Subió hasta el miembro erecto y palpitante y cerró su mano sobre él, masajeando el glande con la punta de los dedos. Comenzó a mover la mano de arriba abajo, despacio, calmado, hasta que un gemido le indicó que tenía que poner más velocidad en el movimiento, así que apretó más y comenzó a masturbar con más rapidez a Misaki, que ya no podía esconder sus quejidos de placer.

No había entrado en él y todo ya le sabía a gloria. Los besos de Misaki se habían convertido en un trago hecho de hielo y fuego, dulce. Era absolutamente adictivo y necesitaba más de él y lo que más le gustaba de todo aquello, era que estaba marcándolo como _suyo_ con _su_ consentimiento, independiente de que su nueva condición estuviera diciendo a gritos lo que quería. Ahora era suyo y de nadie más. No había nadie que pudiera quitárselo, ya no había un Mikoto para captar la atención que era _solamente suya_. Ahora lo tenía de vuelta. Para su exclusividad. Y así, igualmente, él estaba para Misaki. El uno era del otro y no pensaba permitir que eso acabara.

—Saru… Saru… —su nombre sonó casi angelicalmente en los labios trémulos del pelirrojo. Se dedicó a escucharlo sin dejar de tocarlo. Yata le puso las manos en el torso, empujando un poco— ya no… no puedo más… —dijo en un hilo de voz. Estaba por correrse. Saruhiko, sin embargo, no dejó de masturbarlo hasta que vio como un poco de líquido blanco salía de la punta del miembro del más bajo. Liberó a Misaki.

—Eso fue algo rápido, ¿no crees? —Le dijo para picarlo un poco. Yata lo miró con una expresión de frustración, rojo.

—No jodas, todavía no me he corrido —soltó, evidentemente cabreado y Saruhiko no supo si era por haberlo molestado o por haber dejado de tocarlo. Se rio un poco ante la expresión que había en el rostro de su amante. Misaki estaba demasiado excitado y el ceño fruncido lo hacía ver incluso tierno.

Volvió a besarlo, posicionando una de sus manos en las caderas de Yata y utilizando la otra para ir directo hacia sus pantalones y deshacer el nudo de su cinturón y bajar la bragueta. De un momento a otro, Misaki lo sorprendió tirando de él hasta cambiar posiciones, dejándolo abajo. Una sonrisa ladeada cruzó sus labios— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, divertido, al ver la seriedad en la cara del otro.

—¿Qué parece? —contestó Misaki, sentándose sobre él, batallando con las piezas de ropa que cubrían la dura intimidad de Fushimi. La vista que tenía no podía ser más perfecta. Sin más preguntas que hacer, levantó el tronco para ayudarlo a deshacerse de la ropa. La ansiedad parecía estar consumiendo a Misaki y no era capaz de coordinarse. Una vez que todo estuvo fuera, Yata se mordió el labio, mirando hacia abajo. El miembro de Saruhiko estaba erecto, duro y palpitante. Sonrió bastante orgulloso de sí mismo; Yata comenzó a balbucear, dejando de verse tan rudo como hacía un momento— Esto… ah, yo…

—¿Te sorprende? —Siguió Fushimi, tomándolo por la cintura para acercarlo más hacia a él y a su boca. Lamió la mejilla izquierda de Misaki y luego llevó su lengua hasta los labios, que se abrieron y lo recibieron golosos de más. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que la presión que hacia el órgano de Misaki contra el suyo se le hizo insoportable, aún más cuando él puso ambas manos cubriéndolos y comenzando a frotarlos juntos en un movimiento desorganizado que estaba comenzando a hacer que Fushimi enloqueciera. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse pero el éxtasis que sentía no se lo permitía— Ah, maldición —gruñó al sentir cómo la presión se hacía aún peor. En un movimiento rápido y aprovechando la concentración que Misaki estaba poniendo en complacerlo, tratando de hacerlo llegar al límite casi con malicia, lo empujó hacia abajo para volver a quedar sobre él tomándolo por sorpresa—. Dejémonos de juegos, Mi-sa-ki —le dijo. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y llevó una mano hacia los glúteos para acariciarlos en la zona cercana a la entrada. Besó a Yata nuevamente por unos segundos, haciendo que se quejara cuando rompió el contacto, entonces le mostró tres dedos y el pelirrojo, intuyendo lo que tenía que hacer, se los llevó a la boca y los cubrió de su saliva en medio de gemidos y movimientos sugerentes con su lengua.

Fushimi retiró sus dedos y los llevó hasta la entrada de Misaki, sin dejar de masajear con la otra mano, preparándolo para hacer entrar un primer dedo. Este se metió con facilidad, arrancándole nada más que un gemido a Misaki. Saru lo movió dentro, empujando las paredes hasta que fue capaz de meter otro dedo, moviendo ambos de tal forma que separaba el interior. Entre gemidos Yata lo llamaba, pidiéndole más besos, a lo que por supuesto accedió con gusto, aprovechando de distraerlo para poder introducir el tercer dedo lubricado. Movió los tres arrancando a su amante pequeños gritos de dolor. Empujó un poco más fuerte para permitir que el espacio fuera suficiente para poder entrar en él sin lastimarlo demasiado. Cuando los quejidos comenzaron a ser reemplazados por sonidos placenteros, quitó los dedos del interior ganándose una mirada de molestia.

Sonrió.

—Tranquilo, gatito —le dijo, avergonzándolo—. Espero que estés listo.

Entonces tomó su miembro y lo acercó a la entrada ya bastante dilatada como para que pudiera meterlo sin mayores problemas. Presionó, haciendo que Misaki respirara agitadamente en anticipación. Lo vio cerrar los ojos mientras llevaba las manos hasta sus hombros, apretando un poco. Volvió a presionar y sin apurarse, comenzó a meter la punta, lentamente, sintiendo cómo automáticamente el cuerpo de Misaki rechazaba al intruso. Sintió dolor— Misaki, Misaki —llamó agachándose para llegar hasta sus labios y dejar un beso suave sobre ellos, captando la respiración caliente y agitada del otro—, _necesito _que te relajes lo más que puedas o no podré entrar.

Yata apretó más los hombros de Saruhiko y trató de regular su respiración. Saru vio cómo en su rostro se pintaba el esfuerzo que hacía para poder expandir él mismo su interior y permitirle seguir adelante— Voy a seguir —le avisó—. Si quieres puedes rasguñarme la espalda —dijo, besándole las mejillas. Puso sus manos a cada lado de las caderas y comenzó a empujar, sin dejar de fijarse en cada una de las expresiones de Misaki. Le dolía. Sentía unas ganas terribles de llegar con fuerza, de una sola vez.

Misaki se removió algo incómodo enterrado las uñas en la espalda alta mientras Fushimi seguía, despacio, hasta que logró hacer que la base de su pene tocara el anillo de la entrada. Suspiró pesadamente, tiró un poco hacia atrás y luego volvió a avanzar para que Misaki se acostumbrara a sentirse tan lleno. Pudo ver cómo una par de lágrimas escapaban por los ojos de Yata, entonces le besó las mejillas repetidas veces, haciendo desaparecer las gotas saladas. Para relajarlo sujetó su rostro con una de sus manos y lo movió un segundo para hacer que abriera los ojos. Fue hacia sus labios con cariño, el rojo respondió al contacto entrecerrando los párpados.

—Hey —lo llamó, rompiendo el beso—. Calmado —le dijo, sonriéndole.

—A… a lo mejor si —comenzó el pelirrojo—… si comienzas a moverte, deje de dolerme —le sugirió—. Ah, demonios, Saru… hazlo, ya, me está matando… —gimió Misaki apretando los párpados.

—¿Estás seguro?

El brillo de desesperación que centelleaba en sus pupilas fue suficiente para Fushimi. Le robó otro beso y comenzó a moverse, despacio, volviendo a posicionar su mano en la cadera, meciéndolas también rítmicamente. Los grititos de dolor que soltaba Misaki fueron de a poco convirtiéndose en gemidos de placer. Saru aumentó la velocidad y ahora estaba embistiendo suavemente, pero ante la insistencia de Misaki, puso un poco más de ritmo a sus movimientos. Siguió empujando, comenzando a sentir cómo el placer de tenerla dentro de Misaki se le estaba subiendo por el estómago hacia arriba.

Llegó un momento en que su vista se nubló y sus sentidos se embotaron. Permitió que el aroma del cuerpo de Misaki lo llenara por completo, yendo hacia el cuello para morder con suavidad, intentando no fallar en ningún momento. Levantó los ojos y vio como el sudor comenzaba a aparecer en la frente del otro y se confundía con su saliva y las lágrimas que había derramado antes. Siguió moviéndose hasta que sintió la verdadera necesidad de complacerse también, así que puso un poco más de velocidad en las embestidas, tiraba de Yata hacia él con cada vez más fuerza. Entonces llegó a tocar ese punto sensible que hizo que Misaki arqueara la espalda lanzando un grave gemido, con los ojos cerrados. A Fushimi se le secó la boca. Volvió a empujar para tocar nuevamente el punto, arrancándole otro grito, doblegándolo al placer que estaba sintiendo, que _él_ lo estaba haciendo sentir.

Yata comenzó a aclamar su nombre, dejando que se escurriera por entre sus labios mezclado con sus gemidos y Saruhiko disfrutaba viéndolo suyo completamente. Respondió besándolo nuevamente, susurrando palabras sobre sus labios que incluían demasiadas cosas que jamás habría dicho de no ser por las circunstancias. En cada una de ellas, con cada estocada, descargaba _todo_ lo que se había guardado y prometido casi a medias no decir. Era una declaración ambigua de sí mismo.

Chocó otra vez con la próstata y descubrió que ya no podía contenerse más. Misaki tampoco.

El pelirrojo gimió más fuerte— ¡Saru! ¡Ah! ¡Ah, mal… dición! ¡Más! ¡Más! —Gritaba, pasándole las manos por el vientre. Saruhiko cerró los ojos mientras hacía que las estocadas tuvieran cada vez más potencia. Su voz subió una octava al dejar ir los gemidos que ya era inútil tratar de contener, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose consumido por el calor. Ambos gritaban el nombre del otro acompañando sus voces de gritos, gruñidos y quejidos de puro placer.

Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y vio con deleite cómo Misaki se estaba dando placer a sí mismo con una mano mientras la otra se paseaba por la zona baja del estómago de Saruhiko. Decidido a que tenía que ser él quien satisficiera al otro, soltó una de sus manos del fuerte agarre que tenía en las caderas y tomó la mano que Misaki estaba usando para tocarse para ponerla en su propia cintura y ahora era él quien masturbaba al pelirrojo. Yata apretó con fuerza el lugar donde su mano había sido colocada e intentó imitar los movimientos pélvicos de Saru acomodándose a ellos, logrando hacer que los choques fueran aún más fuertes. Llevando la otra mano hacia su espalda, Misaki obligó a su amante a bajar hacia sus labios, entonces iniciaron una guerra por ver cuál de los dos podía dominar el beso, mordisqueando los labios, lamiendo en distintas partes, haciendo chocar sus dientes en medio de la desesperación por tener más. Las lenguas se mezclaban y se fundían en una sola, acompañando las embestidas que ahora eran brutales, viniendo de ambos, tratando de alcanzar el máximo placer para sí mismos y para complacer al otro. Fushimi sintió vibrar su estómago.

Aceleró el ritmo de la masturbación pues no se iba a permitir acabar antes que Misaki. Estaba llegando al orgasmo y por las reacciones del miembro de Misaki, supo que él también— Que-queda poco… —dijo, volviendo a besarlo. Sus miembros estaban acalambrándose, sus energías se estaban agotando.

—Ah, Saru… Saruhiko… ah, ya no puedo… —soltó un poco su agarre de la cintura de Saru, presa del cansancio, en cambio el pelinegro hizo acopio de las fuerzas que tenía para embestir con más fuerza y urgencia sin dejar de tocar a Misaki. Siguió moviendo su mano unos momentos más, entonces Misaki llegó al orgasmo con el nombre de Saru en su garganta y sus labios sobre los suyos, eyaculando sobre los estómagos de ambos.

Fushimi aún podía seguir un poco más, todavía masturbando a Yata. Cerró los ojos y gritó su nombre, corriéndose dentro de él. Cayó, rendido sobre el pecho del más bajo. Sus respiraciones agitadas resonaban por toda la habitación. Se levantó un momento y con cuidado salió de Misaki con un sonido húmedo. Ambos estaban muertos de cansancio, pero Fushimi se las arregló para recoger su camisa del suelo y comenzar a limpiarlos a ambos. Una vez que terminó, se levantó sintiendo cómo sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle y tomó a Yata en brazos para encaminarse a su habitación. Una vez ahí, miró por la ventana y vio que estaba oscuro. Recordó que la televisión había quedado encendida, pasando más anime. Al menos tendría la seguridad de que nadie lo molestaría, asumiendo que, primero, el día siguiente contaba como libre y segundo, que todos sabían bien que le jodía sobremanera que lo molestaran.

Misaki, aturdido y muerto de cansancio, se dejó hacer. Fushimi lo subió a la cama y luego subió él, tapándolos a ambos con las mantas. Abrazó al chico por la cintura mientras le dejaba besos agotados en la frente y las mejillas. Sus respiraciones seguían agitadas.

—Oye —le dijo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Yata, pestañeando, tratando de controlar su sueño.

—Te amo —con eso bastó para que Misaki perdiera un poco el sueño y abriera mucho los ojos y se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Jadeó un momento.

—Cállate, malnacido idiota —le dijo, con la voz cansada. Fushimi rió con gusto mientras se apretaba más contra él, acariciándole la nuca y tras las orejas.

—Sal conmigo —soltó luego, pensando muy poco en lo que decía, mandando a la mierda a todo el mundo antes de que siquiera pudieran saber u opinar nada. En respuesta a su poco ortodoxa petición, Misaki se acurrucó sobre su pecho y besó su cuello. Saru volvió a acariciar tras las orejas y el rojo ronroneó un rato antes de caer dormido en los brazos del hombre al que amaba— Voy a tomármelo como un sí —dijo Saruhiko, sintiéndose más completo de lo que se había sentido jamás.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hace años que no escribía un Lemon, así que, primero, no me maten si no cumplió sus expectativas (OJO, niñas, lo escribí con mucho amor :c). Segundo, me gustaría mucho y sería de mucha ayuda si dejaran review si encontraron que me faltó algo o que cometí muchos errores, y también expresándome si les gustó o no.

Tercero: ¡Esto viene con dedicatoria! Este One-Shot es para Saiko, o recientemente, Hanji. Para que veas que Rivaille/Eri siempre puede con su trabajo ;D

Ojalá hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Es que si hay algo más bonito que tener ante tus ojos un lemon, es ser la autora de él.

Muchos besos para todas/os y gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta oxidada e irresponsable escritora.

¡Nos leemos a la próxima!

**Notas de la Autora 2: **¡Lamento no poder responder a sus reviews :c! Pero muchas gracias, de verdad. Ah, autobeteé esta cosa, algunas cosas que una amiga entendida en el tema de la escritura corrigió amablemente.


End file.
